Not Like the Rest
by neverlies
Summary: She had guts, to yell at Snow like that in the middle of the games. But one couldn't help but wonder what made her like this? This is my take on Johanna's story, her life before the Hunger Games, the people she loved, and how they were ripped out of her life. This will also go through Catching Fire and Mockingjay.
1. Introduction

_Chop._

_Chop. _

This was tedious work. Put one log down, chop it in half, put another one down, and repeat. If the logs weren't perfectly split, you wouldn't make as much money. Trust me, they check every log. I couldn't afford to mess up often. I had three younger siblings and an injured father that I needed to help take care of. Only my mother and I worked, and we barely made it by.

_Chop._

_"You know if you hold your hands closer to the blade, it's easier to aim at the center of the log."_

I looked up from what I was doing to see the bright smiling face of a girl about my age, looking right at me. I recognized her, as we've been working in the same group for a few years now, ever since we were old enough. Before that I'm sure I had her in a couple of my classes. But I never really associated myself with the people around me. I was too busy all the time. Only a few special people got my attention, but this girl actually seemed like she wanted to help me.

I moved my hands closer to the blade of the axe, **"Like this?"**

She nodded, and placed a log below me. I aimed towards the center.

_Chop. _

Right through the center.

_"See! You got it!"_ She smiled, proudly. Her face seemed to glow, now that I got a better look. She was the kind of pretty girl that made others jealous, but not the type to flaunt it and use it to her advantage. Her brunette hair was tied back in a messy bun, dirty from the work that she'd done that day. Her hazel eyes looked right into mine with nothing but kindness.

**"Thank you…"**

_"I'm Harper, by the way Harper Bradley!"_

Wow, she was really peppy. But something about her made me smile anyway. **"Johanna Mason."** I responded, smiling back at her.

_"It's nice to meet you Johanna Mason! If you need anything else, I'll be right over there!"_ And with that, she turned and walked over to her station and began perfectly chopping up her own logs. I couldn't help but stare for a moment in a mixture of awe and confusion.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I always looked forward to my break time when it came to work. My arms would get sore easily. Over the past two years I had built them up, but it was tedious work and my body could only take so much no matter how strong any of us were. I never had much to eat at lunch, since I always let my brothers take the majority of the food, but the rest was nice. I had a nice spot in the middle of the orchard that nobody dared cut down. It was beautiful, and very colorful in the midst of a drab, poor District. It was one of my favorite getaways, even if I was just having a bad day because it would always brighten my mood. I sat there on my break, enjoying the peace and serenity, and half of a small sandwich when all of the sudden –

_"Well if it isn't Miss Johanna!"_

Immediately snapped out of my serenity I looked up. There was Harper, smiling down at me. It was almost as if she never stopped smiling, did she not have a reason to stop or something? It was quite fascinating.

_"Mind if join you?"_

I almost choked on a bite of my sandwich, **"Uh… no. No, go ahead."** I watched as she sat down and unwrapped her meal. It was some sort of white meat and it looked fantastic.

_"You act like you've never seen chicken before."_ Was I mistaken, or did her smile seem to get a little playful?

**"It's not something I'm used to eating. Only on special occasions."**

She ripped a piece off and handed it to me, _"Well good thing today is a special day!"_

I was hesitant to take it from her, **"What's special about today?"**

_"It's the day we became friends!" _She laughs. I could feel my cheeks start to get red after that. I had no choice but to take the piece of chicken. It was tender and juicy… one of the best things I've ever tasted. _"Is it good?"_

**"It's amazing! Thank you, Harper. But I do have a question for you…"**

_"Hmm?"_

**"Do you always make a habit of forcing yourself into people's lives?"** It was meant as a joke, but immediately I knew it sounded harsh. I wasn't very good at coming off as sarcastic.

_"Feisty. I like it."_ She giggled to herself. There was a brief pause. _"I guess when people are this beautiful I just have no choice."_ She shrugged as if it were a normal thing to say. She stood up.

**"Wait. What?"**

_"So I guess I'll see you around at work!"_ She smiled once more and left me in the middle of the orchard to try and make sense of what just happened.

***Note: Sorry this chapter is going to be a lot shorter than the rest, as it's just an introductory chapter***


	2. Colton

I sat on my bed, completely confused by what had happened earlier. I'd never met anyone quite like Harper before, so bold and outgoing. Usually the people I worked with kept to themselves, but what did she mean? Did she call me beautiful? Why would she say something like that?

I didn't think of myself as particularly beautiful. I didn't try to be anything. I kept my hair shorter than most girls just because it was such a hassle to maintain the longer hairstyle. Sure, most girls probably couldn't pull off this same style, but it wasn't like I cared. I didn't need to impress anybody. After all, I was only sixteen years old, turning seventeen. Starting a family wouldn't even come into the question until I was well over the age of eighteen, mostly because of the Hunger Games. Being as unlucky as I thought myself to be, I always imagined myself falling in love with a boy and getting reaped alongside him. Because… well, that's just how my story would go.

But Harper wasn't a boy, so why did she act that way with me? It's not like I hadn't met people like that before, they just weren't common, and weren't widely accepted in District 7. After all, these peacekeepers were looking for any reason to punish us. But Harper didn't seem to care, she was just being… herself.

I spent the rest of my night thinking about it all. Throughout dinner I barely said a word as my three brothers talked about their days. The youngest, Jaxon, was seven and often left out of conversations though he always tried to butt in. Jai was nine, and it was obvious that he felt far superior to his younger brother, while he shadowed his older brother. Jace had just celebrated his twelfth birthday. But it wasn't much of a celebration for any of us, as we all knew that his name was officially going to be entered into the pool of tributes. He was a weak kid, and we all knew very well that he wouldn't stand a chance if he were to be reaped. But even with the Games lingering in the air all year round, the boys spoke as if all was well in the world. My mother ignored them and their chatter as she helped my father feed himself. He didn't have any arms, having lost them in a lumber accident a few years back. Someone had to help him do just about everything now.

I contributed nothing to the night, thinking of my day. Thinking of Harper.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my chance. Jace jumped up to answer it before anybody else could. For a moment I wondered if Harper had followed me home and decided to say hello. _For a moment I was hoping that was the case._

Jace bounced back in, _"Your boyfriend is here Jo."_ He hopped back into his seat.

"**Boyfriend?"**

There was a young man standing at the doorway, with a smile bright enough to light up the room. I smiled back at him. **"Colton?"** Immediately I was up and in his embrace. No, he wasn't my boyfriend, but he had been our neighbor for years. I grew up with him, even though he was a couple years older than myself. I was devastated when his family moved to the far part of the District for better work. Because of that, I only got to see him when the District gathered together on reaping day. **"What are you doing here?"**

Colton smiled, _"I thought I'd visit my favorite family! It's been a while Jo!"_ He hugged me, almost crushing me with his strength. I found myself leaning my head against his chest for a moment, enjoying his embrace until it was over. _"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mason."_

"_Colton!"_ My mother piped up for the first time that night. He even brought a smile to her face, and that said something about a person when they could make this seemingly unfeeling creature smile. _"You look hungry! Why don't you get yourself a plate we have plenty of food!"_ That was a flat out lie, and I'm pretty sure Colton knew that.

He smiled politely at my mother, _"I just ate, but thank you!"_ He looked at me now, _"Want to go on a little walk with me?"_

I looked over at my mother, who nodded in approval.

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

We easily made it to the outskirts of the District, walking side by side. I could pass so much time with this boy, talking about anything and everything. I almost brought up Harper to him, to see what he had to say about the entire situation, but I decided against it every time I was about to speak. Something else always came out.

He spoke to me of the work he had, and how his family wasn't rich but they were at least able to live comfortably. He spoke of the girls in his part of town, which made me a little jealous. I had no reason to be jealous of them. Colton was a very handsome man, strong and smart and very well-built and well-raised. He was a gentleman in every sense of the word. But I wasn't looking for love, it was bound to be a train wreck for me, if I were to ever fall in love. As he spoke of the girls and I felt this unnatural jealousy spark inside of me, I thought of Harper again and it all went away. Once more, I almost said something to him, but I shook all of it off, shoving it to the back of my mind.

I was completely losing it, wasn't I?

Colton spoke about how next year I was probably going to make his official career choice and put his skills to good use as a carpenter. We were passing through a neighborhood I had never been through, and it was getting dark. The peacekeepers would be out soon, looking for people to punish out past curfew. I was about to mention how we really should head home, as I actively avoided any scuffle with the peacekeepers, no matter how mild it was. But then I heard it, that voice that made me rethink every aspect of my life.

"_Johanna?" _

So sweet when she spoke my name… I knew it was Harper before I turned to see her holding a basket of bread outside of a house. Her hair flowed past her shoulders like silk and her smile was as sincere as ever. How was she doing this to me? I couldn't handle it anymore.

She walked up to Colton and I, leaning the basket of bread against her hip. _"What are you doing over here? Do you live nearby?"_

"**Actually, I live a good mile away. Which is why Colton and I need to get going so we can get back before curfew."**

I reached for Colton's arm, but he just shook my hand off. Was he ignoring me?

"_Hi, I'm Colton."_ He flashed a charming smile at her. Wait a minute. Was he flirting? I felt my blood boil a little bit.

Harper smiled at him, just as peppy as she had been with me earlier, _"Nice to meet you Colton, I'm Harper!"_

"_It's a pleasure."_ Colton couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

_I know Colton! She's beautiful! _ I wanted to yell at him. **"Colton, we really need to get going!"** He still ignored me.

Harper looked at me now. I could only wonder if she had any idea how much this was upsetting me. Or if she knew why it was upsetting me. I didn't even know why I was so upset by this brief encounter that my best friend was having with this girl I had just met today. _"You guys can stay here if you don't think you'll make it past curfew. My mom won't mind at all! She loves company."_ Harper suggested.

I shrugged, **"I think we'll make it just fine."**

"_I don't know Jo, it's getting pretty dark."_

"**We'll be fine if we leave now."**__ I grabbed his hand and yanked him away, dragging him down the road. **"You're ridiculous, you know that?" ** He ignored that, as well.

I took one more glance backwards at Harper, who hadn't moved from the spot. She gave me a small wave. I didn't acknowledge her, but instead turned my head and kept dragging Colton down the road towards my house.


	3. Timber

"_Mason, you need to pick up the pace girl!"_

I scowled to myself, trying to ignore my boss's orders. He was such an arrogant ass sometimes. Whenever I got tired, he seemed to be right there in my face starting to yell at me. I felt like he sometimes forgot that most of us were still just kids. I had to bite my tongue today, though, because I was in a particularly bad mood, and not because I was behind on my work today. I was actually behind on my work because of my so-called "best friend".

I looked up at Harper, who was nearly done with her work in half the time it normally took somebody. Why? Because, she had the help of a very strong young man. Colton offered his help, free for the day, as an excuse to get closer to Harper. It was pathetic, if you asked me. I grunted to myself as I chopped at the wood. He was so charming, the way he smiled at her, and she'd smile up at him bashfully. Was I watching them fall in love? It was sickening. It was as if Colton forgot about my existence, except for the nighttime while he was staying at my house. But all I heard about these past couple of nights was how amazing Harper was.

"_Mason, break time." _At least I could get out of here away from the God-awful sight of Colton and Harper together for a little while. _"Bradley, you too. I want you guys on timber duty when you're done."___

Great.

"_Timber duty, that'll be fun."_ Harper piped as she playfully nudged me with her elbow. I wasn't in the mood for it.

"**Why don't you and Colton go eat somewhere else? I'd like to have some peace and quiet, if you don't mind."** I snarled at her. She seemed to be hurt by my words, so I immediately followed up with **"You know what, nevermind. I barely get to see him. I don't mind the company."**

"_Well, if you're sure…"_ She still looked a little sad.

"**I'm sure."** I tried to offer my best smile, though being happy and encouraging wasn't one of my attributes. She seemed to buy it, and a smile spread wide across her face. She grabbed my hand and almost skipped forward as she pulled me toward the orchards.

Colton didn't follow. _"I really need to get back home."_

"_But Colton!"_ Harper whined, _"You've only been here for a couple days!"_

"_It's not like I live in another District!" _He laughed. With that, he walked up to us and hugged each of us goodbye. _"Please, thank your parents for me again Johanna. And don't be afraid to visit me as well."_

"**I'll see you around soon Colt,"** I smiled at him. For some reason, I was regretting how mad I had been at him during his entire stay here. No matter what he was my best friend and I did barely get to see him.

He was amused, _"I'll definitely see you two at the reaping. Next month… But hey, celebration afterwards!"_

"_What's so special about this one?" _ Harper was confused.

"_The 71__st__ Hunger Games will not feature any of us three, and it will be my last year being in the pool of possible tributes. I'm eighteen now!"_ He was thrilled by this. Frankly, I was thrilled for him. Making it past your eighteenth birthday was definitely something to celebrate, even if the majority of people in the Districts would never get picked to compete in the Hunger Games, someone had to go every year. Every year it wasn't someone I was close to was enough to celebrate. But no matter what, every year I would be dreading reaping day. Once I was done, my brothers would be older, by the time they were done I probably would have started a family of my own… it was like a never-ending cycle. But that's just what they wanted to do to us, strike fear in our hearts.

It was pathetic, but everyone went along with it anyway.

"**I can't wait to celebrate it."** I said calmly. Harper agreed.

Colton said his final goodbyes, as he seemed to have a really tough time pulling his eyes away from Harper. I actually felt a little bad for him. But he eventually turned his back to us and walked off. I stood there to watch him walk, but Harper was quick to grab my hand again and drag me towards the orchards.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"**Ugh!"** I let out a grunt as I swung my axe right into the trunk of the tree. I pulled it out, and Harper's axe took its place. We had a nice system going, taking turns. It was a thick trunk for such a small tree, so we were going to be here a while. But we were allowed to leave once the tree had fallen. A crew would come and pick it up later once all of us were done with the tree chopping.

"_This is nice, getting a little break from log duty."_ Harper said. Always looking on the bright side.

"**Log duty is a little easier, don't you think?"** I asked. Then again, I was quite the pessimist.

She shrugged, _"To me it's all the same. Chopping wood. You notice how in the Games, the tributes from our District don't always go for the axe. Some of them pick up the fancier weapons that they've probably never held before."_

I looked up at Harper in a mix of shock and awe. Nobody spoke of the games. It wasn't against the rules or anything, but it was some sort of unspoken agreement that we just didn't speak of the games. I looked around at the other workers. We were spread out pretty wide, so that when our trees fell, they didn't hurt anybody. Luckily for Harper, nobody was around. Someone might've stopped and scolded her, or made her go home early.

Since we were alone, I decided to entertain the conversation. **"I don't think I noticed that actually."**

"_Well think about it,"_ She spoke in between swings, _"We've been raised our entire lived around these trees. So I get wanting to climb in them and all that, but going for a sword or a bow? Doesn't make sense. If I were to get reaped, I'd do whatever I could to get my hands on an axe. Then it would be game over."_

"**Oh, you're that confident, are you?" **I joked. But she did look comfortable holding the axe right now. She had very steady hands and great control. Something I was lacking.

"_I could throw this at that man over there right now,"_ She nodded towards a man who was a good distance away, _"It'd be a bullseye."_

I laughed. **"So, you throw axes? When did you find that useful?"**

She shrugged, _"Something to pass time when I didn't have someone like you to talk to all the time."_

"**Maybe you'll have to teach me someday."** She seemed to beam at the thought of this idea. **"But I doubt you'll ever have to use that skill."**

"_You never know!"_

"**Colton would be devastated if you got reaped."** I muttered aloud. I don't know why I said that. It kind of just slipped out of my mouth. Oops.

Harper was taken aback, _"Why would he be devastated? I think if you were reaped, sure. But me? He'd get over it."_

She really was oblivious, wasn't she? **"You couldn't tell? He's head over heels in love with you. Which is weird. I don't get the whole love thing."**

For the first time, I actually left Harper speechless for a moment. _"Wait. Is that why you've been acting all weird these past couple of days? Is that why he just left all of the sudden after helping me with my work?"_

I chose to ignore the part about me acting weird, **"He's been swooning over you from the moment he saw you. It's disgusting."**

"_Oh my…"_ She started giggling. I couldn't help but smile when she started blushing because of this. It was… cute. _"I had no idea. I might've acted differently if I had known."_

"**You mean you might've shown more skin?"**

"_Ew Johanna! No! He's not my type!"_ Her gagging was almost audible as she spoke that.

For a moment, I felt like I needed to start defending Colton all of the sudden. **"How can he not be your type? He's everybody's type! He – "**

"_Is he your type?"_

"**I… uh… I guess not. I mean, I don't really have a type. I haven't…" ** She started to laugh at me, **"What the hell is so funny Harper?"**

"_You're cute when you're nervous, that's all."_

As she said that, my axe connected with the tree, and a loud crack rang out through the forest. The tree started to tilt.

"_We did it!"_ She grabbed my arm and pulled me back as it finally collapsed to the ground._ "That didn't take as long as I hoped it would."_

She hoped it would take longer? I really didn't understand what was going through this girl's mind, and I definitely wasn't about to ask. Especially after she just told me that I was "cute". If she had any idea the kinds of things that were going through my head every time she touched me, or even spoke my name… she'd probably keep her distance from me. It wasn't natural for me to feel this way, that bubbly feeling in my stomach after she spoke to me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't even sure what _this_ was. I didn't know if I wanted to find out.

"**I'll see you tomorrow, Harper."** I said, trying to turn away quickly.

"_Wait!"_

I froze, slowly turning back towards her. She looked conflicted, like she was trying to say something but couldn't form the right words. It was getting dark, and the colors of the sunset through the trees… how they landed on her face was all just so beautiful. It was like a story, the colors emphasized her struggle…

"_Be safe." _ That was it? She turned on her heels throwing her axe over her shoulder, and walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
